perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
UGL Liberator
The UGL Liberator, also referred to as simply UGL, is a sub-machine gun that has a primary function similar to that of the DW-P5. The secondary function, however, is a Proximity Self-Destruct that changes the weapon into an explosive and unassuming booby-trap, much like the Dragon. Overview A compact SMG preferable for close-range combat and use as a mine. It has very low damage and accuracy, but instead it trades these downsides for an extreme fire rate; the UGL Liberator's 24-round magazine depletes rapidly and eats through body armor first. Its secondary fire allows the user to throw down the weapon and install an explosive booby trap, like the Dragon. When touched, it creates a blue jarring explosion that is sure enough to kill (or at least severely injure) anyone who comes across the explosions. To distinguish a dropped UGL from a booby-trapped one, look at the UGL on the ground. If it's not glowing, it's booby-trapped. The UGL Liberator can be dual-wielded. Advantages The UGL Liberator is perfect for use at close range due to its rapid fire rate, allowing for a quick kill. When dual-wielded, the UGL can become even deadlier. When deployed as a booby trap, it will kill (or at least severely injure) anyone who triggers the trap, thus making the gun a perfect substitute for the MultiMine if it's unavailable. Booby-trapped UGLs combined with MultiMines allow for death traps waiting to kill unsuspecting enemies. Disadvantages As previously stated, the UGL is poor in damage and accuracy. Plus, heavy reticule bloom puts the UGL Liberator at a huge disadvantage, especially coupled with its fast fire rate: the gun becomes incredibly inaccurate through sustained fire, so controlled fire is required to keep your aim true. If used against the player by enemies, it only shreds his/her armor first before directly damaging health. When dual-wielded, the UGL's accuracy decreases. The gun is not suitable for long-range use, although this ultimately falls on the player's aiming skills. When thrown down to the ground as a booby trap, the UGL will not distinguish itself between friend and foe, in a similar weakness to the assault rifle Dragon. Even then, it can be reprogrammed with the RCP-90's tertiary function, but if an enemy triggers the booby trap by walking onto it and allies happen to be within the UGL's explosive blast radius, the player can still receive a penalty for killing their teammates (even though the UGL has been reprogrammed to not trigger when allies step on it) or commit suicide if they trigger their own UGL. The UGL can also be triggered by shooting it with a weapon or engulfing it in another explosion. If you try to set up too many booby-trapped UGLs (more than 3), all of them will explode at once, killing you (and anyone who may have been near them). Usage The UGL Liberator is favored mainly by Killian's Hong Kong Triad gang and several dataDyne soldiers. Appearances ; Perfect Dark Zero: *Datacore Demolition - Carried by scientists and security guards at the surface. Unobtainable from this mission. *Nightclub Stakeout - Carried by Killian's goons. May be dual-wielded. *Subway Retrieval - The biker punks and Killian's goons use this weapon. *Outpost Rescue - Several dataDyne soldiers use this weapon. *Bridge Assault - Several dataDyne soldiers use this weapon. *Arena Showdown - May be dropped onto the player's platform after Zhang Li regenerates his health. Gallery PDZ UGL Liberator dual-wield.png|In-game, dual-wielded. PDZ UGL Liberator booby trap.png|Booby trap. Trivia *The UGL Liberator is based on the IMI Uzi. ---- Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons Category:Weapons